


it makes me feel sick

by makeshiftvoiid



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Probably a little OOC, kind of?? not really but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftvoiid/pseuds/makeshiftvoiid
Summary: Akechi doesn't know how feelings work.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 19





	it makes me feel sick

Akechi pushes the door to Leblanc open, listening to the bell above him ring. His gaze flows across the cafe. The vintage vibe and the smell of coffee immediately bring him comfort, as they always do. He loves how at home he feels at this place. It’s a level of happiness almost nothing else could bring him. He steps forward, ready to sit down at the counter and ask Sojiro for a drink, until-

“Good evening, Akechi.”

_Oh, god damn it._

Akechi looks up at Amamiya. “Oh, hello!” He smiles, trying his best not to let his irritation show. “I almost didn’t see you there.”

“I guessed so. You looked surprised for a second,” Amamiya replies. “You want the usual?”

Akechi nods and takes a seat on the chair closest to the door. Neither of them speak while Amamiya makes the coffee, nor while he pours it into a cup and slides it to Akechi. He’d prefer to not hear Amamiya’s voice at all today. It makes him feel sick-- his chest gets warm and he gets this horrible urge to smile. He hates that. It’s only when he finally finishes his drink that he asks, “Could I get another cup?” even though he really wants to leave.

Amamiya rests his elbows on the counter. “Are you sure you need more? You look pretty tired today.”

Akechi stares at the other boy for a moment. _“Why do you think you know me?”_ he wants to ask. _“Why do you act like you’re so close to everyone? Why do you think you’re so fucking smart?”_ Instead, he uses this as an opportunity to change his mind. “...Actually, you’re probably right. I have a lot of work to do, so I should be going soon.”

“Alright,” Amamiya says. “Try not to overwork yourself.” There’s something about the way he’s looking at Akechi that makes his heart… sink? No, it didn’t exactly feel like that. It’s been happening a lot; Amamiya would do or say something and then the feeling would be there. Akechi doesn’t know what it is. Perhaps it’s just some new way of his body expressing hatred.

Akechi chuckles. “It’s hard not to,” he says. “Thank you for your concern, though.” He stands up, about to head towards the door to avoid any other odd feelings that might occur.

“Hey, sorry if I’m being weird, but…”

Exasperated, Akechi stops and turns to look at Amamiya.

“You seem kind of off today. I’m not sure why, though,” Amamiya says in a soft voice. “Y’know, if you ever need someone to vent to, you can talk to me. Being busy most of the time can be really tiring.”

He smiles. Akechi feels sick again.


End file.
